


Nothing More Than Love and Space Dust

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Clearing the Dust [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Dusttale Sans - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: T҉̸R̴̛U̶̸̵̧Ę̛͘͟ ̴̶̡͘͠R̷̕͜҉͠Ę͟͠S҉҉E͏̵͏T̡̧͞This was his chance – theonlychance he had to make everything right.  He refused to let that brat get the better of him.  He wouldn't be made a pawn of their game ever again.  He pressed the center option and the world dissolved around him.





	Nothing More Than Love and Space Dust

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I suggest reading _*But Nobody Came_ (the first part of this series) before this, but if you don't want to, it's not really relevant to anything except the very beginning. I hope you enjoy!**

Recovering from his mental breakdown was difficult, but Sans managed it. Barely. It helped that Papyrus hadn't reappeared to mock him for feeling remorse. But that fact also made it more difficult to pull himself together, because it highlighted that fact that he was now completely and truly alone. Even the echo flowers, when he returned to Waterfall, had withered away. The trees in Snowdin were skeletal, bared to the snow's ferocity and dying along with the rest of his world. What was the point of living? It was a question that would likely never receive an answer after what he'd done. He ceased to eat, stopped functioning – he just laid on the couch, drifting in and out of unconsciousness, isolated with his thoughts.

It was his thoughts that gave him the energy he needed to get up again.

Sans had automatically assumed that Chara and Frisk's disappearances were due to their Determination giving out, but why would they give up after putting so much energy into trying for so long? The answer? They _wouldn't_. At least, Chara wouldn't. And with that much Determination, they were probably able to break the rules of reality itself. They knew they didn't have a chance when it came to fighting him – he was too strong. But they _did_ have a chance if they managed to somehow leave his timeline and travel to another one – one from the past; one where he was much more foolish and trusting towards them, trying to keep the anomaly happy. Besides, if they'd really given up, he would've leveled up again, since destroying a human soul gave enormous amounts of EXP.

The first thing Sans did when he was on his feet again was eat as much food as he could – which was a _lot_ , considering he hadn't eaten in who knew how long. (He hadn't been keeping track of the time, but he cleared his fridge, and that of two more Snowdin homes.) Then he stockpiled even more food into a ratty old bag he found in Papyrus' closet – the one that his brother used when he went to Undyne's house for sleepovers or multiple days of training. He changed his clothes for the first time since he and Chara began their endless loop of psychopathic murders. He put on a fresh shirt, new shorts, and even traded out his worn slippers for the unused sneakers in his own closet. The only thing he couldn't bare to part with was his dusty jacket. Papyrus had gotten that for him as a housewarming gift when they first moved to Snowdin. Speaking of Papyrus... Sans peered into his sock drawer. Socks hadn't been in there for years. Only a few dust bunnies and, more recently, Papyrus' scarf. Sans pulled it out. The fabric was half as long as it originally was, one end being cut off abruptly by a burnt edge. Otherwise, it was the same as it once was. He tied it around his neck and he was sure it looked more like a ratty bandanna than a scarf, but as long as he had it with him, that was fine. It wasn't like he cared much for his looks recently anyway. When he was done, he found a lighter at the bottom of the too-tall kitchen cabinet. He set the drapes separating the kitchen from the living room aflame and left the house, standing with his back to it until he could feel the warmth of the flames through his jacket. Then he pulled his soul out.

As he'd theorized so long ago, when he still held onto the hope that he could save his world after ridding it of Chara and Frisk once and for all, a menu-like display appeared in front of him once the inverted heart was hovering in his grasp. Of course, since the last save in his world was Chara's, their stats remained on the black box.

  


**Chara - LV20 - 17520:48**

**Ruins – Home**

  


Below those lines were the words that Sans really cared about: _**SAVE**_ and _**RESET**_. He reached out and as the tips of his phalanges brushed the space between the options, a new one surfaced, glitching heavily but readable and, more importantly, usable.

  


**T҉̸R̴̛U̶̸̵̧Ę̛͘͟ ̴̶̡͘͠R̷̕͜҉͠Ę͟͠S҉҉E͏̵͏T̡̧͞**

  


This was his chance – the _only_ chance he had to make everything right. He refused to let that brat get the better of him. He wouldn't be made a pawn of their game ever again. He pressed the center option and the world dissolved around him.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Alright, readers, now it's up to you! Did Chara/Frisk escape to a timeline where the monsters have already been freed and they're wandering around Ebott City or did they go to a timeline where everyone's still trapped underground and they're preparing for a new massacre? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
